


lucky one

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oops, and kyungsoo is lowkey a baby boy, im still not sure how to tag things, jongin is lowkey a daddy, sleepy soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: kyungsoo is sick and his only medicine is jongin's affection





	lucky one

"jongin, i need cuddles," kyungsoo pouted. the small boy was sick, cheeks flushed pink and voice hoarse.

"aw, come here, baby, i'll take care of you." jongin was laying on the couch when kyungsoo came into the room. the older boy wasn't wearing a shirt, despite being the middle of winter.

kyungsoo made his way towards the younger boy and laid on him. jongin was surprised but smiled at the adorable gesture. he ran one hand through kyungsoo's soft hair, occasionally rubbing down the boys back. jongin never wanted kyungsoo to get up, never wanted this moment to end. 

kyungsoo's skin was soft, jongin realized, but not too soft. like a puppy, or a baby's cheek. his hair was similar; it felt like silk. jongin's hands loved being in kyungsoo's hair, gliding through the strands, petting it gently. he spent many nights running those hands through the older boy's hair, admiring how nice, how perfect it was. jongin was at his peak level of serenity when his hands were engulfed in kyungsoo's thick locks.

jongin massaged kyungsoo's back with both hands, earning hums and groans of content from the smaller boy. kyungsoo planted soft, sweet, barely-there kisses on jongin's exposed chest and collarbone. jongin shakily sighed and gently squeezed kyungsoo's sides. he moved one hand to pet kyungsoo's hair again and reveled in the feeling. 

"i love you, jongin." kyungsoo mumbled tiredly.

"i love you, too, puppy." kyungsoo giggled at the nickname and buried his head deeper into the curve of jongin's shoulder.

"jongin, i'm sleepy. can we go to bed?"

"if you're comfortable you can just sleep right here. i don't mind if you don't mind."

kyungsoo closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. jongin would be eternally grateful for the sleeping beauty before him, the sweetest, kindest cutest boy he had ever met. jongin had never been in this deep of love before; everyone he thought he loved before kyungsoo came was just a beta. this was real, true love and jongin lived for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this!! feel free to follow me on instagram @cherryblossom_bangtan


End file.
